Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
Proximity sensor devices may typically incorporate either profile capacitive sensors or capacitive image sensors. Capacitive profile sensors alternate between multiple axes (e.g., x and y), while capacitive image sensors scan multiple transmitter rows to produce a more detailed capacitive “image” of “pixels” associated with an input object. While capacitive image sensors are advantageous in a number of respects, such sensors may be susceptible to various types of interference. Accordingly, there is a need for improved sensor systems and methods for detecting and avoiding various such interference.